


In the Stacks

by HeyBoy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fanart, Librarians, Libraries, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy
Summary: Created for Shrinkyclinks Fest 2019Prompt 59 by Bangyababy:WS!Bucky is recovering and trying to learn about/integrate into society. So, to kill two birds with one stone, he goes to the library. Steve is the librarian in charge of the history section.Thanks for the lovely prompt. I hope you like this!





	In the Stacks

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168871084@N05/46482286855/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
